


Time Wasted

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), F/F, Past Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind kept going back to all the time she wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tempo Desperdiçado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310023) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #065 - time.

Her mind kept going back to all the time she wasted. It was something she couldn’t move past. Now Janet was dead, and it was too late to try to make up for all that lost time. And it was her fault, or so Sam thought while taken by grief. If she could go back she would change things, she wouldn’t have allowed fear to guide her actions for so long. Their love should have been enough, but it wasn’t, don’t matter how much she wished it had been. And now this was something she would have to live with.


End file.
